Project Summary - Abstract Smoking is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States, leading to substantial health care costs and productivity losses each year. Current relapse prevention programs are associated with underutilization and poor response rates, necessitating new interventions that offer effective, accessible support for abstinence from smoking. The proposed research builds upon Dr. Magee's existing background by translating a well-established model of intrusive thoughts in anxiety disorders to better understand and intervene upon nicotine cravings during attempts to quit smoking. This model suggests that cravings are nearly universal during quit attempts, but are not closely linked to relapse. Instead, the way individuals think about their cravings predicts relapse. Aligning with recent recommendations in the literature, the proposed intervention will teach smokers to rethink and effectively manage responses to unpleasant cravings. This project will serve as the vehicle for Dr. Magee's long term career goal, which is to build a programmatic line of research focused on trials addressing novel mechanisms driving relapse in nicotine dependence. Achieving this goal will require new mentored experiences, as well as the acquisition of the requisite data for applying for an R01. As part of this award, Dr. Magee will receive needed training regarding 1) nicotine cravings and smoking cessation; 2) clinical research in community treatment settings; and 3) advanced qualitative and quantitative methods. Dr. Magee will also benefit from numerous professional development activities, including publishing, grant-writing, and specialized ethics training. The research plan consists of three phases that will result in a pilot text messaging intervention to teach adults healthier styles of thinking about their nicotine cravings. Phases include 1) characterizing the ways smokers think about their nicotine cravings via a) semi-structured individual interviews with adult smokers (N=16-20), and b) the subsequent development of the new Thinking Styles about Cravings Scale (N=150); 2) adaptation of intervention techniques from successful anxiety disorder treatments to alter thinking about nicotine cravings; and 3) pilot testing of a text messaging intervention to alter thinking about nicotine cravings and reduce the risk of relapse (N=40). Text messaging will be used to overcome known barriers to treatment access, making the intervention inexpensive, appealing, accessible at any time or location, and easily integrated into common community treatment settings. The primary mentor, Dr. Theresa Winhusen, and the mentorship team possess a diverse range of expertise that is matched closely to these training goals. Dr. Magee will acquire new skills and knowledge that will facilitate his transition to an independent scientist conducting large-scale community-based interventions for nicotine dependence.